


Clones: A Star Wars Story

by DragonisPrime



Series: Star Wars Expanded Fanfiction Universe [2]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Clone Wars, Clones, F/M, Jabiim, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Scarif
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-07-03 03:28:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15810375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonisPrime/pseuds/DragonisPrime
Summary: To the galaxy, we're numbers. To each other, we're brothers. To the Republic, we're soldiers. Identical faces and voices, but with our own souls. Those souls are the only thing that set us apart from the droids we fight.My number is CT-7976, but my name is Torch. I serve under Clone Sergeant Stretch in Freedom Squadron, part of the 762nd Legion underneath Clone Commander Doom and twin Jedi Generals Tiplee and Tiplar. This is our story.





	1. Freedom Squadron

 

**18:30**

**Star Destroyer Victorious**

**Freedom Squad Barracks**

**16 Months Before Order 66**

 

A clone wearing white armour with green flames on his Flametrooper helmet, gauntlets, boots, and kama jogged into the bunk room for his squadron, where five more clones awaited.

 

"Torch wins!" One of the clones, this one with green on his entire upper chest and gauntlets and points on his armour that looked like connection points, yelled from his bunk.

 

"You bet your last credit I do, Clobber!" Torch said with joy and confidence as he pulled his helmet off. A second clone, with a visor, jetpack, and six green lightning bolts on his abdomen armour and two on each gauntlet, then ran into the room.

 

"Damn it, Nova! I had so much faith in you!" A clone with a splatter pattern of green on both the right side of his SCUBA Trooper helmet and his upper back groaned.

 

"Oh, I'm... Sorry, Mariner. Next time... You race Torch." Nova rolled his eyes as he pulled his helmet off and caught his breath.

 

"Nah, man. I'm fine." Mariner chuckled.

 

"Warbird should race Torch next." A clone with a large green triangle on his upper torso and six small ones on his abdomen and a red medic symbol on his left shoulder piped up.

 

"Ha, no. Hard pass, Rook." Warbird, a clone in Clone Pilot armour with a massive green stylized bird on his back and helmet, piped up.

 

"I'll race him." A clone wearing ARF Trooper armour with green beneath his visor, on his shoulders, and all of his boots said.

 

"Oh, you're on, Rider." Torch piped up. The door to the room opened, and two more clones walked in.

 

"You guys been racing?" One of the clones, with mostly black armour other than a large green x along his chest and back and silver flip out blades on the gauntlets, asked.

 

"You bet we have, Veil." Torch said with a grin.

 

"Sounds fun. Now may I discuss the mission?" The other clone trooper, this one in Sniper Trooper armour with green shoulders, thighs, and a massive V on his chest, piped up.

 

"Sorry, Stretch." Veil replied.

 

"Anyways, Freedom Squadron is up for a mission. Commander Doom said he'd brief us when we arrive at the command room. All hands on deck." Stretch explained.

 

* * *

 

 

**18:40**

**Star Destroyer Victorious**

**Mission Control Room**

 

Freedom Squadron walked into the command room, suited up and ready for battle with the exception of Clobber. There, Commander Doom waited, a model of a beach planet open.

 

"Freedom Squadron. We've got a job for you. This is the Outer Rim planet Scarif, in the Abrion Sector. The Separatists have set up a heavily defended outpost there. We've been requested by Lieutenant Commander Orson Krennic and the Republic Corps of Engineers to liberate the planet. The base is designed to counter a large scale invasion, but a team of elite clones like Freedom Squadron should be able to break through without many problems." Doom explained.

 

"Alright, what's our game plan?" Stretch asked.

 

"I leave that up to you and your team, Sergeant. You know your abilities better than I do, meaning you can plan this op better than I could. You're being deployed at 05:30 tomorrow. Take the time you need to plan, and then get some rest." Doom explained before leaving the room. Freedom Squadron then surrounded the planetary model.

 

"Alright, here's the play." Stretch said.

 

* * *

 

 

**05:30**

**Scarif**

**Freedom Squadron Transport _Fantasy_  **

 

Freedom Squadron flew through the air in their transport, the Fantasy. Clobber tended to a large white and green metal cube whilst Mariner slipped on his flippers. Rider tinkered with his AT-RT, and Veil deployed then retracted his blades repeatedly.

 

"Mariner, we're approaching your drop point! You ready?" Warbird called from the pilot bay.

 

"You better believe it, Warbird!" Mariner called back as he stepped over to a tube in the wall of the ship.

 

"Dropping in three, two, one!" Warbird yelled before Mariner dropped down the tube and out of the ship.

 

"Mariner, this is Nova, do you copy?" Nova said into the comms channel.

 

" _Loud and clear, Nova. Water conditions are great. I'll see you and Stretch at our rendezvous point. Mariner out._ " The SCUBA Trooper replied.

 

"That's you cue, guys!" Warbird yelled as two tubes on the other side of the ship opened. Stretch and Nova stepped inside, and the tubes closed. Rook walked over to the wall next to them and hit a button.

 

"Pressurizing launch tubes." Rook said.

 

" _Ready for launch._ " Stretch and Nova said in unison.

 

"Launching in three, two, one!" Warbird called out before both clones shot up out of the tubes at high velocity. "Alright, Rider. Get ready."

 

"Roger that." Rider replied before mounting his AT-RT.

 

"Taking us in low." Warbird said. "Hanger door opening in three, two, one!" Rider's AT-RT then jumped out, landing on the surface of Scarif.

 

" _Landing successful. I'll make my approach now, and meet Clobber at the rendezvous._ " Rider said over the comms.

 

"Roger that. Torch, Veil, Rook, touching down for you guys now." Warbird replied. The Fantasy landed, and the back opened again. Torch and Veil grabbed their respective flamethrower and dual blaster pistols and stepped out of the ship. The hanger door closed, and Clobber tapped a button on his metal cube, opening it to reveal a platform with two joystick controls. He stepped inside, and the cube closed around him. The cub was then raised up, and entered a hole in the floor of Warbird's spacious cockpit.

 

" _Stonehide Armour locked in._ " Clobber said from the inside.

 

"Alright. Separating W-Wing Fighter-Bomber  _Liberation_  from Dalet-Class Clone Transport  _Fantasy_." Warbird replied. The cockpit of his ship then detached from the main transport, taking to the the sky using three ion engines and its now unfolded wings. It flew over the Separatist outpost, and the bottom door opened. "Ready to drop?"

 

" _Ready._ " Clobber replied.

 

"Showtime." Warbird replied before tapping a button on his console. Four proton bombs then dropped from the _Liberation_. The explosives made impact with the stronghold and on the land around it, causing alarms to blare. The metal cube was then dropped, and the parts and panels began to shift in the air. The cube morphed into a massive, three metre tall suit of armour. The right arm opened, and a minigun deployed. A group of B1 and B2 Battle Droids rushed out of the fortress, and Clobber began to rapidly cut them down.

 

"The only good clanker is a broken one!" Clobber yelled, deploying a massive plasma cannon from his suit's left arm. "Now come and get some!"


	2. Assaulting the Separatist Stronghold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freedom Squadron maintains their attack on Scarif.

**05:40**

**_The Iwerydd Ocean_ **

**_Scarif_ **

**_16 Months Before Order 66_ **

 

Mariner swan through the warm ocean, lights on as he approached his target: A water intake valve that controlled the coolant system for the base's weapons systems. His sonar pinged, alerting him that something was coming. The clone switched his scopes to infrared and shut off his light to help maintain the element of surprise on whatever was approaching. Then he saw it. Or rather, them. Three streamlined silhouettes moved fluidly through the water.

 

"Aqua Droids. Dwang." Mariner snarled as he powered up his sonic blaster and subaquatic rifle. He targeted the middle droid with his subaquatic rifle, fired the attached harpoon before turning the main barrel on the right droid. The last remaining droid then opened fire on Mariner, but he activated an energy shield before firing his sonic cannon at his foe. The last Aqua Droid when down, and Mariner breathed a heavy sigh of relief. "Warbird, this is Mariner. Do you copy?

 

" _I copy, Mariner. What do you need?_ "

 

"A drink of Savareenian Brandy. But more seriously, an ETA on that valve." Mariner replied.

 

" _Savareenian Brandy sounds great. We all need to stop by 79's next time we're on Coruscant. Anyways, you're a quarter klik away. Scans aren't showing more Aqua Droids. Your path is clear._ " Warbird chuckled.

 

* * *

 

**05:40**

**Above the Separatist Fortress**

 

Stretch and Nova fell through the air towards a hanger door. They saw Warbird's bombs make impact with the top of the fortress, followed by the alarms blaring. The hanger door opened and a contingent of Vulture Drones flew out. Seeing their chance, Stretch tapped a button on his wrist, summoning a glider to him, and Nova engaged his jetpack. They entered the hanger, sneaking right past the drone fighters. Stretch detached his glider, which flew off into the air, and the two looked around. Nova drew a small blaster rifle from his right hip, grabbed a large piece from his jetpack that he attached to the barrel, and hooked a cable from the weapon into his back, causing the weapon to power on and the tip to glow a bright blue with primed electricity. Stretch grabbed a sniper rifle from his back and cocked it, looking down the scope.

 

"Let's roll before they spot us." Stretch said. The doors then opened, and a patrol of B1 Droids lead by 4 B2s walked in.

 

"You kriffing jinxed it, Stretch." Nova said, annoyed. Stretch replied by shooting one of the B2s with his sniper rifle. Nova then opened fire with his Electrorifle, blasting a beam of electricity out and frying one of the other B2s. "Whoo! Fry and die, clankers!"

 

* * *

  

**05:40**

**The Southern Beaches**

 

Rider sped down the sands of Scarif on his AT-RT, nearly topping out its speed capabilities. He saw bombs from Warbird make impact with the top of the fortress, and smiled. He then saw a hanger door open, and Vulture Droids fly out.

 

"Warbird, this is Rider. You've got company incoming." Rider said into his comms.

 

" _Thanks, Rider. How goes your approach to the barracks?_ " Warbird asked.

 

"I'm almost there. I'll get inside and meet Clobber at our rendezvous point." The ARF Trooper replied before seeing the door to the barracks. He slowed his AT-RT to a speed at which he could target and fire using his hand-held rocket launcher. He shot at the door, busting it open before riding inside. He saw droids inside, and chuckled.

 

"It's a clone! Get him!" One of the droids yelled in desperation.

 

"Ready for more than you bargained for, clankers?" Rider chuckled before sharp blades deployed from the feet of his walker.

 

* * *

 

**05:45**

**The Tyffwn Jungle**

 

Torch, Veil, and Rook made their way through the jungle towards a power station for the defense grid and comms system. The explosion Warbird had made coupled with Clobber's assault meant the facility was on high alert. Veil put up his hand, motioning for his teammates to hold position.

 

"What are we looking at, Veil?" Torch asked.

 

"B3 Battle Droid guarding the generator. The three of us don't have the firepower to take it on directly. We need to play it smart." Veil explained before grappling up to a tree.

 

"And what do we do?" Rook asked.

 

"Keep it distracted." Veil replied before disappearing into the foliage. Rook looked at Torch, who shrugged and powered up his flamethrower.

 

* * *

 

**05:45**

**The Separatist Stronghold**

 

Clobber continued to cut down the B1 and B2 Battle Droids with rotary and plasma cannon fire. The door opened again, and three droidekas rolled out before opening fire on the clone.

 

"Rollies. Finally, a real right." Clobber chuckled before charging forward towards the central droideka, chest mounted blasters firing on the two side ones to keep their shields directional. He reached through the droideka's shield, grabbing the droid before tearing it in half. Clobber then smashed out sideways, slamming the halves into the other two droidekas and destroying them. He then stood up and resumed firing on the B1 and B2 Droids. The battlefield was quickly emptied of everyone but Clobber, and his suit stood to its full height.

 

" _How's it going down there, Clobber?_ " Warbird asked, blaster fire evident over the comms.

 

"Path is clear. I'll meet Rider inside. Need some help up top?" Clobber asked.

 

" _That would be great. I've got a bogey on my tail I can't shake. Mind hitting it with your shoulder cannons?_ " Warbird asked.

 

"With pleasure." The Heavy Assault Mech Armor Trooper replied before the two massive cannons on his suit's back tilted forward. He saw Warbird flying overhead, followed by the droid fighter, and fired. The fighter exploded violently as the two laser blasts tore through its hull.

 

" _Nice shot up there, Clobber! Could you point those cannons down here? I'm marking a target for you to hit while Torch and Rook keep it distracted._ " Veil said over the comms.

 

"No problem, Veil. What am I blasting to Malachor?" Clobber replied, tilting his massive shoulder cannons down. A target blip then appeared on his HUD, and he locked on to it, ready to charge his cannons.

 

" _B3 Battle Droid. Take the shot fast. Torch, Rook, and I can't keep the clanker still forever._ " Veil said quickly.

 

"Sure thing." Clobber said, charging his cannons quickly before firing on his target.

 

* * *

 

**05:50**

**The Tyffwn Jungle**

**Separatist Power Generator**

 

Torch and Rook fired at the B3 Battle Droid with their respective flamethrower and blaster rifle, but the mechanized titan shrugged off their flames and laser blasts. Twin energy blasts then cut through the B3 from the tower, blowing the droid to charred pieces.

 

"I'd know those blasts anywhere! Thanks for the assist, Clobber!" Torch said with joy into his comms as Veil dropped out of the trees.

 

"Alright, let's get inside that generator and blow it to Malachor." Veil said before walking around the remains of the B3. Torch and Rook followed not far behind him, all three heading for the generator.


	3. Taking Scarif

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freedom Squadron make an important discovery in the Separatist fortress on Scarif.

_**05:40** _

**__Scari_ f _ **

**_Droid Barracks_ **

**_16 Months Before Order 66_ **

 

Rider's AT-RT agilely danced around the Droid Barracks, slicing the clankers apart with the blades on his walker's feet. A few moments later, and the barracks were devoid of any droid presence. Rider then hopped off his mount and grabbed his rocket launcher, slinging it onto his backpack. He then grabbed his double barrelled scatter shot pistol and cocked it. He then moved to the door, pulled a thermal detonator from his pack, and attached it to the door. The door blew open, allowing the ARF Trooper to pass. Four B1 droids then rounded the corner, but Rider felled them with two pulls of the trigger on his SS-2B Heavy Blaster Pistol.

 

"Clobber, how's it going up there?" Rider asked.

 

" _Making my way inside right now. Let's hit the vehicle bay and blow it to Malachor._ " Clobber said. Rider then continued to make his way down the hall when he saw a massive door at the end. He holstered his pistol and drew his rocket launcher, firing at the door. Nothing happened except mild charring on the door.

 

"Kriff." Rider growled, after which he then heard a banging above him. The ARF Trooper took a step back, and Clobber crashed through the roof with his HM-CM armour.

 

"Hey, Clobber." Rider said with a smirk.

 

"Hey. Which way are we heading?" Clobber asked.

 

"We need to get through that door." Rider pointed at the door he had just fired at. "My rockets can't get through. You got something in that suit that will?"

 

"You bet. Tenacity." The Mechtrooper chuckled as he angled his shoulder cannons down at the door. He also raised his plasmacaster and rotary cannon before firing all at once. Though the sustained fire didn't breach the door, it did dent it. "Dwang. Thought that would work."

 

"Yeah. That thing is definitely designed to disperse blaster fire and energy weapons. Maybe you just need to hit it real hard. I know you've got something for that." Rider groaned before gaining an air of confidence to his voice.

 

"You bet." Clobber replied before smashing a hole in the wall next to them, exposing the outside. The plasmacaster and rotary cannon then retracted into his suit, and the forearms of Clobber's HM-CM detached and flew out of the stronghold. Moments later, two new arms flew in and attached. A hammer deployed out of the right, and a saw out of the left. The Mechtrooper then charged the door and smashed his hammer into the dent in it before powering on his saw and slicing into the same place. He continued a rhythm of slamming and slicing before the door finally caved under his assault.

 

"Nice work. Now let's bust some stuff up." Rider chuckled.

 

* * *

 

 

_**05:45** _

_**The Tyffwn Jungle** _

_**Fortress Power Generator** _

 

Torch, Veil, and Rook stood at the door of the fortress' power generator. Veil worked on opening it while Torch pointed his KA-FS Mark I Pyrorifle at the door while Rook kept his eyes and his DC-15A Blaster Rifle on guard.

 

"And... We're in." Veil said as the door opened. Torch began to burn the droids inside, but Veil and Rook turned to each other.

 

"17.365 seconds. You're losing your touch, Veil." Rook chuckled.

 

"I can still dosh you up, Rook." Veil replied in a tone that made it impossible to tell if he was serious or not.

 

"Hey, you two moof-milkers! A hand?" Torch yelled over the blaster fire.

 

"Sorry, Torch." Rook said before he and Veil turned inside. Veil opened fire with his dual KA-SP Blaster Pistols, while Rook wielded his DC-15A behind cover. The B1 Droids guarding the generator were quickly cut down.

 

"Alright, let's do our job." Veil chuckled, pulling out a detpack.

 

* * *

 

 

_**05:45** _

_**Starfighter Hanger** _

 

Stretch and Nova continued fighting their way to the hanger's radar system through the B1s. They worked quickly in tandem to defeat the droids, arriving at the radar system.

 

"Let's blow this thing to Malachor." Nova smirked, beginning to hotwire the radar system.

 

"Warbird, do you copy? We need an exit from the hanger now." Stretch ordered.

 

" _Roger that. About to bomb the door._ " Warbird replied.

 

"Generator on this radar has got 20 seconds." Nova said, standing up.

 

"Warbird, what's your ETA?" Stretch asked.

 

" _Deploying bombs now._ " Warbird replied just before the hanger door was blown open.

 

"Let's go!" Nova said, powering on his jetpack. Stretch's wingpack flew to him, and the two sprinted to the door. Stretch placed his sniper rifle on his back, and the two jetted into the air as the raday generator overloaded, blowing up the entire hanger. The Vulture Droids then began crashing into the ground, lacking the ability to target anything.

 

" _T_ _hat's a thing of beauty, guys! Now head down to the labs and meet Mariner. This is a massive fortress. Let's find out what they're guarding._ " Warbird chuckled.

 

"Roger that." Stretch replied.

 

" _And make it snappy. I'm up to my rebreather in droids here._ " Mariner cut in.

 

* * *

 

 

_**05:50** _

**_Laboratory D26-60_ **

 

Mariner fired his sonic blaster pistol at the B1 Battle Droids guarding the lab, felling the cannon fodder quickly and skillfully.

 

" _T_ _hat's a thing of beauty, guys! Now head down to the labs and meet Mariner. This is a massive fortress. Let's find out what they're guarding._ " Warbird chuckled.

 

" _Roger that._ " Stretch replied.

 

"And make it snappy. I'm up to my rebreather in droids here." Mariner cut in.

 

" _We're on our way. Can you open a window for us to get in?_ " Nova asked.

 

"That I can do." Mariner replied. He then tossed three explosives at a nearby wall, blasting open a sizable hole to the outside. Stretch and Nova then flew in, and Stretch blasted the last B1 with his pistol.

 

"Stretch. Nova." Mariner said.

 

"What did you find?" Stretch asked.

 

"This." Mariner said, walking over to a lab tank. He opened it and pulled out a tube of green liquid.

 

"Rook, I'm sending you chemical schematics. I need you to explain them." Stretch said, tapping his visor.

 

" _Roger that. Checking now. It's... A bioagent designed to target Clone Troopers._ " Rook said with horror.

 

" _Stretch, Mariner, Nova! The lab's showing high energy readings! It's rigged to blow! Get out of there!_ " Warbird ordered. The lab then exploded in a blazing inferno.


	4. Shore Leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freedom Squadron recovers from the attack on Scarif. Warbird, Torch, and Clobber team up with the 104th Battalion.

_**10:15** _

_**Star Destroyer Victorious** _

_**Medical Wing** _

_**Medical Bay 3** _

_**16 Months Before Order 66** _

_**21 Years Before the Battle of Yavin** _

 

Stretch groaned as he woke up. He sat up, seeing Doom and Tiplar.

 

"Commander Doom, General Tiplar." Stretch attempted to salute.

 

"Easy, Sergeant." Doom's voice calmed his fellow Clone Trooper.

 

"Your team did well, Sergeant." Tiplar smiled.

 

"Mariner, Nova, are they..." Stretch asked, hesitating.

 

"They're both alive. Mariner was suffered burns along his face and chest. Nova's Plasmatech armour protected him from the fire, and your glider's personal heat shield engaged. It dissipated the heat, but you still got knocked back. I'm glad Nova grabbed you and Mariner before you got sent on a one way trip straight down." Doom explained. Warbird then entered.

 

"You and Mariner will be out of commission for a while. Don't worry, Veil said he can hold the fort." Warbird said, flashing his commander his trademark cocky smile.

 

"Good to see you, Warbird. Glad it went well for you in the air." Stretch chuckled.

 

"Yeah, thanks to those fighters being shut down. I couldn't have held them forever." Warbird chuckled.

 

"Speaking of fighters, Warbird, you should get ready to roll out to Jabiim. Clobber, Torch, Lightning Squadron, and the 762nd Legion's 3rd Saber Tank Division are waiting in the hanger. I would hate to keep General Koon and Commander Wolffe waiting." Doom ordered.

 

"Yes, Commander." Warbird saluted before leaving the room.

 

"We shall leave you to your rest, Sergeant." Tiplar said, patting the clone's hand.

 

"Rest well, Stretch." Doom nodded. The Jedi General and Clone Commander then left the Sergeant, who look a breath before closing his eyes to rest.

 

* * *

 

_**13:35** _

_**Jabiim** _

_**Star Destroyer Canidae** _

_**Starfighter Hangers** _

 

 

Warbird stepped out of his Z-95 Headhunter, followed by Torch and Clobber stepping out of their Nu-class shuttle, both ships done up in the 762nd Legion's signature green, into the 104th Battalion's new Star Destroyer, the Canidae. Plo Koon, Commander Wolffe, and Warthog awaited, alongside eight Clone Pilots.

 

"General Koon. It's an honour to meet you." Warbird saluted. Torch and Clobber followed suit.

 

"A pleasure. Freedom Squadron is renowned for their skills. What are your names, soldiers?" Plo Koon asked.

 

"I'm CT-5733. This is CT-7976 and CT-7625." Warbird said, motioning first to Torch, then Clobber.

 

"Those are numbers. What are your names, soldiers?" Plo Koon said in a fatherly voice.

 

"Warbird." The Clone Pilot said, pulling his helmet off.

 

"Torch" The Flametrooper added, also removing his helmet.

 

"Clobber." The Mechtrooper finished, taking off his helmet.

 

"Excellent names for excellent warriors. Now, I sense nervousness and confusion from you three. I assume you have not been briefed." Plo Koon noted.

 

"No, we haven't." Torch replied. Wolffe activated a hologram from his wrist.

 

"The Separatists recently assassinated the President of Jabiim, Conn Ayghtdee. The ensuing power struggle has left hundreds of thousands without governmental aid, and the planet is on the brink of a serious food crisis. Your Y-Wings will be teaming up with out Headhunters to destroy the blockade around the planet. Once that's done, General Plo will lead a strike force consisting of two platoons from the 104th and your Saber Tanks, as well as Torch and Clobber, to destroy the Seppies' ground base." Wolffe explained.

 

"Sounds fun. When do we start?" Clobber chuckled.

 

* * *

 

 

_**13:35** _

_**In Orbit** _

 

Warbird, Plo Koon, and nine of the 104th's Z-95 Headhunters emerged from the Canidae, where nine of the 762nd's 9 Y-Wings waited. All the ships formed up.

 

"All fighters, call in. Wolf Leader, standing by." Plo Koon ordered.

 

"Wolf-1, standing by." Warthog called in.

 

"Wolf-2, standing by."

 

"Wolf-3, standing by."

 

"Wolf-4, standing by."

 

"Wolf-5, standing by."

 

"Wolf-6, standing by."

 

"Wolf-7, standing by."

 

"Wolf-8, standing by."

 

"Wolf-9, standing by."

 

"Lightning Leader, standing by." Warbird called in.

 

"Lightning-1, standing by."

 

"Lightning-2, standing by."

 

"Lightning-3, standing by."

 

"Lightning-4, standing by."

 

"Lightning-5, standing by."

 

"Lightning-6, standing by."

 

"Lightning-7, standing by."

 

"Lightning-8, standing by."

 

"Lightning-9, standing by."

 

"Alright, let's show these clankers what makes Clones and Jedi the best pilots in the galaxy." Warthog chuckled.


End file.
